Orquídeas
by LadyTurbalina
Summary: Es una historia que imaginé si Haku y Zabuza hubieran sobrevivido al enfrentamiento con el grupo de Kakashi. Una flor puede guardar un significado más profundo.
1. Lecciones florales

Se inclinó y cortó un ramito de flores, no muchas, le daba pena arrebatarles la vida para adornar tan solo unos días la habitación antes de marchitarse. Satisfecho, Haku miró el delicado ramo de orquídeas con el que acababa de hacerse, los pétalos blancos estaban aún húmedos por la brisa de la mañana.

Caminó de vuelta a la aldea, rumbo al hostal donde se alojaban él y Zabuza. Paseando por las tranquilas calles se dio cuenta de que le estaba tomando cariño al lugar, y era un error. Nueve años llevaban vagando entre aldeas y ciudades desde que fueron derrotados por el grupo de Kakashi y traicionados por Gato. Aceptaban encargos de aquí y allá, espionajes, y asesinatos en su mayoría; Ahora se preguntaba cómo hubiera sido su futuro si ese día no hubieran perdido, ¿quizás el futuro soñado por Zabuza? Veía ya lejana la posibilidad de que consiguieran dar un segundo golpe de estado contra la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla.

Entró en el hostal y saludó cortésmente a la muchacha que trabajaba en recepción, ésta le devolvió el saludo acompañado de una mirada suspicaz, se preguntaba qué tipo de relación tendrían aquellos extraños individuos que se alojaban en la habitación doce.

-He vuelto.

Anunció su llegada, pero comprobó que el dormitorio estaba vacío. Seguramente Zabuza había ido a entrenarse.

Tranquilamente, se entretuvo en colocar las orquídeas en un jarrón con agua que había preparado previamente antes de salir a buscarlas. El aroma que desprendieron al agitarlas le sacó una sonrisa. Le gustaban las flores, el aroma de las flores para ser más exactos.

-Orquídeas, ¿eh? –Zabuza había entrado casi sin hacer ruido, Haku ya había notado su presencia hacía rato.- Muy apropiadas.

El joven lo miró de soslayo, mientras ordenaba un poco las ramitas para que quedaran mejor dispuestas en el jarrón. El ninja se había sentado cómodamente sobre la cama, imprimiendo en las sábanas arrugas aquí y allá sin importarle lo más mínimo.

-Así que te parecen apropiadas, ¿me podrías decir por qué, señor Zabuza?

Con el paso de los años había dejado de dirigirse a él tan cortésmente, habían sido pequeños cambios sutiles. Y no es que no profesara un gran respeto por él, sino que ahora se sentían más cercanos. A pesar de todo, nunca dejaría de llamarle "señor Zabuza".

-La mayoría de las orquídeas son plantas epífitas.

Haku frunció el ceño ante tal argumento. Era la primera vez que oía esa palabra, y se reprochó a sí mismo por ello interiormente ya que, le gustaban mucho las plantas, pero quizás debería aprender más sobre ellas.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

\- Epífitas. –repitió Zabuza, como para que lo memorizara.- Son plantas que necesitan crecer sobre otro tipo de planta, o árbol.

\- Entonces es un parásito.-meditó Haku en voz alta, descubriendo lo que implicaba.- ¿Me estás llamando parásito?

Zabuza soltó una sonora carcajada, era agradable verle reír de tan buena gana. Incluso a su costa, pensó.

-No saques conclusiones precipitadas. Que son epífitas quiere decir que, las orquídeas, crecen sobre su anfitrión pero no se nutren de él, no son un parásito como acabas de decir. También pueden desarrollarse sobre rocas. –Hizo una pausa observando al ninja más joven, estaba verdaderamente interesado.- Digamos que lo que obtiene de la otra planta no es otra cosa que apoyo, así puede llegar a las partes más altas y conseguir más fácilmente la luz solar.

-No tenía ni idea.

Satisfecho, Zabuza comprobó cómo Haku meditaba sobre ello. Enseñarle cosas de vez en cuando no estaba nada mal, aunque era una situación que cada vez era más infrecuente. Ahora que Haku era un adulto, había adquirido gran cantidad de conocimientos, y por tanto, no necesitaba de su sabiduría. Parecía mentira el tiempo que había pasado desde que sus caminos se cruzaron.

-Entonces tú eres el anfitrión, -constató Haku, sentándose al lado de Zabuza. Desde ahí las flores se veían relucientes.- y yo soy la orquídea, que germina junto a ti.- posó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Zabuza, era cálido.- ¿Tú qué planta eres, señor Zabuza?

Quedó callado, no lo había pensado.

-No lo sé… Puede que sea simplemente una roca.

A Haku le embargó una tristeza inexplicable, no le gustaba lo que acababa de oír, en su opinión Zabuza era como un árbol fuerte y soberbio, ¿por qué una roca? Suspiró abatido.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Por qué una roca? Creo que te has relegado a un nivel muy bajo, deberías tener mejor concepto de ti mismo.- protestó Haku.

-Bueno, hay muchos tipos de roca. Igual que tú eres una orquídea, -añadió señalando el ramo de la ventana.- puede que yo también sea una roca con características concretas.

Ese razonamiento convencía más a Haku, nuevamente su maestro volvía a atrapar su interés.

-¿Y qué tipo de roca eres?

La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire unos instantes, no era algo que se hubiera planteado ni mucho menos hasta ese momento.

-Yo diría que… -se vio interrumpido, no estaban solos.

Se levantó bruscamente, haciendo que Haku diera un respingo. Rápidamente el joven se puso también alerta, aunque algo confuso. La presencia había desaparecido.

-¿Qué ocurre, señor Zabuza?

-Aquí había alguien, hasta hacía unos instantes.

Haku barrió la habitación con la mirada, estaba claro que allí no había nadie, y ya había buscado posibles escondites secretos en la habitación antes de alquilarla. Definitivamente, estaban solos.

-Quienquiera que estuviera aquí, se ha marchado rápidamente. –Dijo Zabuza.- ¡Maldito desgraciado!

No hacía falta que Zabuza se lo pidiera, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer. Saltó por la ventana pasando por encima de las orquídeas ágilmente, iba a dar caza al intruso, no podía estar muy lejos. Las agujas que escondía entre las ropas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo serían el arma que probaría el valiente que había osado importunarles.

Fastidiado, Zabuza refunfuñó y se acercó al alféizar de la ventana, viendo a su compañero desaparecer. En realidad, había otro motivo por el que le parecía igual a esa flor, pero era una razón meramente subjetiva y no se la había dicho: le parecían puras e inocentes.


	2. Amenazas

Fue directo a la arboleda que estaba justo detrás del hostal, si alguien había huído, había sido por allí y no por las amplias y despejadas calles de la aldea.

Haku saltaba de un árbol a otro con movimientos gráciles, dando a parecer que era un ejercicio fácil. Nada más lejos de la realidad, pues las ropas que vestía en esos momentos no estaban pensadas para el ejercicio físico de un ninja. El kimono azul masculino se lo había puesto aquella mañana sin imaginar que tendría tal contratiempo.

Alcanzó un claro del bosque, un paisaje idílico inundado de flores silvestres. Bajó del árbol en el que se encontraba, y dando su misión por perdida se detuvo a contemplar el lugar. Lamentaba no haber sido de ayuda para Zabuza.

-¿Tú también vienes a por flores? - le preguntó una voz aterciopelada.

Sobresaltado, Haku buscó a quien le acababa de dirigir la pregunta. Allí, en medio de las flores, había una hermosa mujer con un enorme ramo en las manos, ¿cuándo había aparecido? La desconocida lo examinó con sus ojos felinos, y una repentina ráfaga de viento agitó sus cabellos azabaches y vestido gris. A Haku le recorrió un escalofrío.

-No conocía esta parte del bosque, esta mañana recogí unas orquídeas más al este.

-Oh... -Sonrió, como si algo fuera muy divertido.- Aquí crecen las mejores flores, tenlo en cuenta para la próxima vez.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias.

La mujer no le granjeaba ningún tipo de simpatía, tenía la ligera sospecha de que fuera quien estuvo husmeando en el hostal. Pero claro, sin pruebas no iba a atacarla, podía equivocarse.

La desconocida se le acercó, ofreciéndole una flor azulada de su ramo. El joven no sabía el nombre de la flor.

-Toma, es un regalo. -sin saber muy bien por qué, la aceptó.- Ten cuidado, las muchachas como tú no deberían ir solas... si aparece un peligro, aquí tan apartada de la aldea, estarás indefensa y desamparada.

Las palabras que arrojó por su boca iban cargadas de malicia, conocía lo suficientemente bien a las personas para saber cuando iban con mala intención. Aquella mujer podía no estar enfrentándose a él en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, eso era un enfrentamiento verbal.

-Soy un chico. -corrigió Haku, antes de que esta se marchase.

-¿Lo eres? Ah, claro, qué tonta soy. -lo examinó de arriba a abajo, como el que mira un mueble viejo.

Cuando desapareció, volvió dando un paseo a la aldea. Se sentía algo dolido, y eso que nunca le había importunado ser confundido con una mujer. Era más bien el desdén con el que pronunció sus palabras lo que le alteraba.

De vuelta a la habitación del hostal, comprobó que Zabuza nuevamente había salido. Dejó la flor que le había regalado junto con las orquídeas, en el balcón de la ventana. Desde allí, vio a Zabuza conversando con alguien en la calle, ¿quién era?

Aguzó la vista, y comprobó que no era otra sino la mujer que había conocido hacía tan solo unos minutos en el bosque. Lo miró directamente a los ojos un instante, y volvió después a su animada charla con Zabuza.

-¡Maldita sea! -maldijo para sí.

Quería avisarle de que esa mujer no era de fiar, pero no podía. Así que con rabia, esperó a que la conversación terminara entre ambos y que Zabuza volviera.

Una vez hubo vuelto a la habitación, el joven abordó el tema.

-La mujer con la que hablabas, ten cuidado con ella.

-¿Por qué? Solo me estaba dando las gracias por aceptar los encargos de los aldeanos. -explicó Zabuza.- Al parecer los tipos de los que nos hemos estado librando los estaban asfixiando. Hay muchos bandidos por la zona. -prosiguió, al tiempo que sacaba algo del bolsillo y se lo mostraba a Haku.- Me ha dado esto como muestra de agradecimiento.

Le mostró la misma flor que ya le había regalado a Haku aquella mañana.

-A mí igual, señor Zabuza.- le indicó señalando la suya, en el jarrón.- Alguien nos estuvo espiando y no pude dar con él, sin embargo esa extraña apareció de la nada, ¡ni siquiera noté su presencia! Entonces fue cuando me dio la flor, creo que tiene algún tipo de significado.

Zabuza cerró los puños aplastando los delicados pétalos en su mano.

-Son demasiadas casualidades como para ser solo eso, casualidades. Me debería haber dado cuenta antes.

Los temores de Haku eran confirmados, aunque no terminaba de comprender a qué era a lo que se refería Zabuza.

-Continúa.- le instó a explicarse.

\- Esto. -Zabuza abrió el puño ante el, dejando caer lo que fue una flor.-No puede haber recogido esta flor de los alrededores, la tenía preparada, pues solo crecen hasta finales de verano y estamos en otoño. Es una amapola azul, las amapolas simbolizan la muerte. Nuestra recién conocida amiga nos acaba de mandar una discreta advertencia.

\- Una amenaza, diría yo.

Zabuza resopló, fastidiado, y se dejó caer en una de las dos camas de la habitación. Haku vio cómo arrugaba las sábanas, y que muy a su pesar no era la cama de Zabuza sino la suya. Esa noche dormiría entre sábanas arrugadas. En fin, Zabuza a veces era un descuidado.

-Recoge todo, Haku. Nos vamos mañana mismo.

-¿Qué? ¿Olvidas que el boticario nos pidió escoltar a su hijo a la aldea del bosque y proteger la mercancía? -protestó Haku de forma impulsiva.

-Nos vamos, y no admito discusión.- fue tan tajante, que Haku se mordió el labio para evitar volver a protestar.- No hay necesidad de un enfrentamiento innecesario.

Haku no estaba de acuerdo. Si alguien pensaba hacerles daño no creía que marcharse rápidamente lo persuadiera, aquello no había hecho más que empezar.

Protegería a Zabuza, ante todo. Si alguien osaba atacarle, se arrepentiría.

Al día siguiente empaquetaron todas sus pertenencias en dos enormes mochilas que cargaron a la espalda. Haku se disculpó con el boticario a pesar de que su compañero insistió en que no era necesario, pero a él le gustaba hacer las cosas bien.

-Eres demasiado bueno, te lo digo muchas veces. –Le regañó Zabuza cuando se reunió con él a la salida de la aldea.- Tú mismo, la gente no es agradecida, no esperes que cuando necesites ayuda un alma caritativa esté ahí para tenderte la mano.

El joven se acomodó la mochila en los hombros, que le dolían un poco.

-No lo hago esperando nada a cambio.- respondió sinceramente.

Zabuza suspiró y le sonrió, sabía que no podía cambiar su manera de pensar. Juntos caminaron hacia el sendero de la colina, si atravesaban las montañas, con suerte, llegarían a la siguiente aldea antes de que el frío llegara.


	3. Nieve

Ya habían previsto que el viaje a través de las montañas iba a ser duro, pero no imaginaron en ningún momento que el tiempo les azotaría sin piedad. Contra todo pronóstico, los fríos vientos llegaron haciendo parecer el otoño invierno; la corriente de aire helada los empujaba en contra, y a cada paso que daba, Haku sentía las extremidades más doloridas.

-Más despacio, -le suplicó a Zabuza, que caminaba por delante.- no puedo seguirte el ritmo.

Se paró a esperarle un momento, el joven jadeaba costosamente cuando se puso a su altura.

-No podemos pararnos, Haku. Si dejamos que nos sorprenda una tormenta el camino será aún más difícil, y además, si nos quedamos quietos nos helaremos. Yo también siento dolor, pero te aseguro que es mejor a no sentir nada, entonces estás perdido.

Debía de admitir que Zabuza llevaba razón, aunque cada vez que miraba el empinado sendero de la colina se sentía desfallecer, parecía que aquello no tenía fin. En pocos minutos sus temores se hicieron realidad, pues empezaron a caer tímidos copos de nieve.

-Hay un refugio en la cima. –Anunció Zabuza, para alivio de ambos.- Movámonos deprisa, antes de que esto vaya a peor.

Ambos ascendieron por el sendero a toda prisa, con cuidado de no resbalar al pisar el traicionero suelo helado. Zabuza iba justo delante, y Haku agradecía que así fuera ya que le cubría ante las fuertes ráfagas de viento y los copos de nieve que cada vez eran más abundantes.

En el momento justo, cuando la tormenta empezaba a ser preocupante, avistaron el refugio: una pequeña cabaña de madera. Corrieron a guarecerse, agradecidos de que hubiera aparecido en un momento tan oportuno.

-Mucho mejor. – Comentó Haku una vez en el interior, mientras se frotaba las manos para hacerlas entrar en calor.- ¿No hay nadie?

-¿Quién va a haber? Parece ser que somos los únicos idiotas a los que se les ha ocurrido estar en la montaña con este temporal.

El joven observó a su alrededor, era una cabaña modesta en la cual sólo había una cama, unos fogones a un lado, y el excusado en una habitación aparte. Aún así, era suficiente.

El mayor de los dos se aproximó a los fogones, y con una técnica ninja básica, encendió una pequeña llama.

-La verdad es que me gusta el frío.

Zabuza miró a Haku sorprendido, ante tal confesión, como si se hubiera vuelto loco. El joven no se inmutó lo más mínimo, y se sentó tranquilamente junto a él frente al fuego.

-Pues nadie lo diría, fuera parecías estar sufriendo…

Haku rió, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Zabuza. Era una sensación reconfortante, estar así junto a él, mirando las llamas. El maestro le correspondió, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y trayéndolo más hacia él.

-Me recuerda a nuestra tierra, esas noches frías y hermosas… -continuó Haku.- Además, mi parte favorita es esta, cuando después de estar helado entras en calor, me hace sentirme en paz. Es como si por unos momentos, las preocupaciones de fuera, como el frío, desaparecieran.

Por su parte Zabuza no dijo nada, se quedó escuchándole atentamente, y luego asintió. Perdieron la noción del tiempo, estuvieron juntos contemplando las llamas hasta que el joven calló dormido. Zabuza lo cogió entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado para no despertarle y lo dejó en la cama, luego se acostó junto a él y durmieron.

Un sonido despertó a Haku, había sido muy leve, pero sus oídos ya estaban entrenados para detectar rápidamente a cualquier intruso. Agudizó el oído, y se volvieron a repetir los golpecitos que le habían hecho ponerse en alerta.

-Alguien llama a la puerta…-le dijo a Zabuza en voz baja.

Él también había oído los toques en la puerta, y extrañado frunció el ceño. Otros golpecitos rompieron el silencio de la noche, algo no iba bien, lo presentían. Zabuza sacó el kunai que ocultaba entre las sábanas, y fue directo pero silencioso hasta la puerta blandiendo el arma.

Cuando la abrió, instintivamente dio un paso atrás por sorpresa. Ante sí no estaba quien hubiera podido llamar a la puerta con tanta insistencia, sino un muñeco de nieve apuñalado en el pecho con una amapola azul. Alrededor de la amapola había una mancha rojiza que parecía sangre.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? –dijo, en tono desdeñoso.

Haku se había levantado y miraba con tanto asombro o más como su compañero la figura de nieve.

-Es otra parte de la amenaza, ¿no es así, señor Zabuza? Primero en la aldea, y ahora esto ¿Qué pretenden?

El ninja no respondió inmediatamente, sino que le propinó una patada al muñeco de nieve para descargar su furia. Ahora, se había convertido en un montón blanco coronado por la flor, que también se ocupó de pisotear.

-Esto, Haku, es una guerra psicológica. –Aclaró, mientras salía de la cabaña para buscar al posible causante.- Quien quiera que está haciendo todo esto quiere ponernos de los nervios, causarnos miedo, hacernos dudar… Y cuando psicológicamente estemos derrotados, procederá a hacerlo también en un combate. Es lo que yo llamo un cobarde.

-Somos la presa de alguien.

-Así es, no me gusta jugar al gato y al ratón, - Zabuza entró de nuevo al cálido refugio, con semblante amenazador.- pero si lo que quiere es jugar, jugaremos. Y odio perder.

Haku pensaba que Zabuza haría algo al respecto rápidamente, pero en lugar de eso se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama y cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué haces? Deberíamos dar con el enemigo y acabar con él de una vez, señor Zabuza. Estará por los alrededores.

-Es inútil, sabe muy bien lo que se hace, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó en el hostal? – Claro que lo recordaba, no tuvo manera de encontrar al extraño que los había estado espiando.- Ocurrirá lo mismo.

Testarudo, Haku salió al exterior, donde la tormenta volvía a rugir con toda su fuerza y la noche impedía ver más allá de dos metros. No había nadie allí.

-Llevas razón… -reconoció muy a su pesar.

Volvió, cerrando la puerta, temeroso de que alguien volviera de nuevo, y esta vez para atacarles. Se acostó pero no logró volver a conciliar el sueño, y Zabuza tampoco, los dos ninjas prestaban atención a cualquier ruido o movimiento que delatara al enemigo.

-Duerme. –Le indicó Zabuza, casi como una orden.- Estás agotado, yo haré guardia.

Estaba en lo cierto, necesitaba dormir. Lentamente, se fue venciendo ante el sueño. Zabuza lo observó unos minutos maravillado, le parecía realmente hermoso, sí que se parecía a una orquídea.

La noche transcurrió tranquila hasta el amanecer sin que Zabuza notara ninguna anormalidad, aún así en la mañana Haku tenía una desagradable sensación.

Tenía el leve recuerdo de una risa femenina, afilada como una cuchilla, que había escuchado en la oscuridad de la noche, ¿o había sido sólo una ilusión onírica? En cualquier caso, Zabuza no parecía haber advertido nada.


	4. La roca

**Os traigo otro capítulo más de esta pareja que me gusta tanto, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

El joven ninja se paró a contemplar los colgantes del puesto ambulante. Hacía frío y el viento agitaba los que estaban atados a una cuerdecita que atravesaba el puesto en horizontal, entonces el comerciante empezó a recogerlos a toda prisa, sabiendo que el temporal iría a peor y lo mejor sería desmantelar el puesto y ponerse a cubierto cuanto antes.

-Espere, por favor. –Le pidió Haku, señalando el último colgante que aún permanecía en la cuerda.- Quisiera comprarlo, ¿cuánto cuesta?

El anciano comerciante lo miró sorprendido, no imaginaba que conseguiría una venta a esas alturas del día, sin duda había sido una jornada dura. El hermoso joven del kimono gris le sonrió, esperando el precio.

-Son dos Ryō, muchacho. –Haku sacó la moneda del saquillo que guardaba en la manga derecha y se la entregó al hombre, que sonrió agradecido.- Aquí tienes.

El joven observó atentamente la piedrecita del colgante, tenía un brillo verdoso azabache que hipnotizaba, algo en él le infundía cierta seguridad. Decidió que sería su amuleto a partir de ese momento.

-¿De qué mineral se trata?

Desgraciadamente no vería saciada su curiosidad, pues el hombre siguió recogiendo los bártulos y meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro indicando que no sabía la respuesta. Qué decepción, dedicarse a vender una mercancía tan interesante y no tener un buen conocimiento de ella.

Se dirigió a la plaza del pueblecillo, donde había quedado en encontrarse con Zabuza después de que cada uno comprase lo que considerase necesario antes de que cayera la noche. Ahora, lo conveniente sería ir al hostal para coger una habitación y guarecerse del frío.

-Por fin estás aquí, - soltó Zabuza, algo más brusco de lo que pretendía, así que rectificó deprisa el tono.- quiero decir que me tenías algo preocupado.

-¿Has esperado mucho, señor Zabuza? Fui a pasear y ver el mercadillo local, aunque llegué tarde y apenas quedaban puestos en la calle.

A diferencia del ninja más veterano, que llevaba varias bolsas con nuevas pertenencias que había adquirido en las últimas horas, Haku sólo había adquirido el colgante, que ya se había puesto. Para Zabuza no pasó inadvertido.

-Así que te has comprado este colgante.- Lo sostuvo con la mano para examinarlo mejor, y una sonrisa afloró en sus labios.- Vaya, qué puta casualidad.

Extrañado, Haku frunció el ceño y miró a Zabuza en busca de una explicación. Por su parte, Zabuza cogió tranquilamente las bolsas y se puso en marcha.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Quiso saber. - ¿Qué es una puta casualidad?

Zabuza rió, pues escuchar a su compañero decir palabras como "puta" no era algo muy habitual y siempre le hacía gracia, no le pegaba para nada.

-Vamos a La flor de invierno, -Era el nombre del hostal del pueblo, muy respetado.- aproveché tu tardanza para ir a reservar ya la habitación.

-Aún no me has respondido.

¿Por qué no mantener la intriga un poco más? Era justo lo que Zabuza pensaba, lo más divertido sin duda, así que siguió sin responder a Haku, que cada vez se enfurruñaba más. Haciendo como que no se daba cuenta, Zabuza pasó al recibidor del hostal.

-Buenas tardes, -saludó, cuando se lo proponía podía ser muy encantador.- reservé una habitación hace un rato. Está a nombre del señor Sato.

La mujer de la recepción comprobó los papeles que tenía delante, e hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza cuando dio con el nombre que buscaba.

-Aquí está. Señor Sato, una habitación con dos camas, ¿es eso? Para una semana, y ya está pagado todo.

-Así es, - Zabuza extendió la mano para recoger la llave que le entregaban, con una etiqueta con el número 12.- muchas gracias, todos en el pueblo son muy amables. Es un lugar encantador.

El halago hizo erguirse de orgullo a la recepcionista, que rápidamente actuó con falsa modestia.

-Cómo no vamos a tratarles bien, no todos los días se tiene por aquí a dos ninjas dispuestos a ayudarnos con los problemas locales, ¡Y a unos precios tan asequibles! Son ustedes un encanto.

Se despidieron, y subieron hasta su habitación. Nada más entrar Zabuza dejó caer las bolsas en el suelo y se tiró en la cama aburrido, hacerse pasar por el amable señor Sato le cansaba.

-Señor Sato, qué dulce y qué hombre tan apuesto es usted.- se burló Haku sentándose junto a él, imitando a la recepcionista.- ¿sería usted tan amable de explicarme esa puta casualidad?

-Mira que eres pesado…

-¡Y tú te haces de rogar! –protestó el joven, cada vez más fastidiado.

Zabuza alargó la mano y dio un toquecito al colgante de Haku con el dedo índice, la piedra comenzó a columpiarse de derecha a izquierda lanzando destellos verdosos.

-Hace unos días me preguntaste qué roca sería yo, por lo de que tú me recordabas a una orquídea si hablábamos de plantas.-hizo una pausa, pensativo.- La primera roca que se me vino a la cabeza, y la única que podría responderte, es la obsidiana. Justamente la piedrecita que luces en el cuello es una obsidiana.

Tras eso, Haku hizo la pregunta obvia.

-¿Por qué la obsidiana en concreto?

Se tumbó junto a Zabuza, reposando un brazo sobre su pecho y así sintiendo el compás de su respiración. Esperó la respuesta paciente.

-Pues… ¿cómo te lo explicaría? La obsidiana es una roca que al romperse, obtiene unos bordes muy afilados, de hecho muchas herramientas o armas han sido fabricadas con obsidiana. –La mirada de extrañeza de Haku indicaba que tal vez no se estuviera explicando bien.- Quiero decir que me siento un poco de esa manera, me han traicionado, roto, varias veces. Las fracturas del pasado se han convertido en un filo que ahora uso como arma, han hecho que evolucione y ahora me defienda más fieramente. Por eso obsidiana.

-Estoy seguro de que hay una razón más.

De hecho la había, pero esa razón quizás era aún más incomprensible que la anterior.

-Bueno, no es que sea muy supersticioso, pero hay quien ha atribuido a la obsidiana ciertas cualidades mágicas o exotéricas. En concreto, que es una piedra que aporta protección y fuerza a quien la lleva consigo. –Zabuza se puso de medio lado, y abrazó a Haku trayéndolo contra sí.- Cuando pensé en ti como una orquídea, pensé en mí como en la obsidiana.

-Pues sí que ha sido una casualidad que justo hoy comprara el colgante…

Zabuza rió para sí, y abrazó con más fuerza a su joven compañero.

-Una puñetera casualidad.- rectificó.

¿Casualidad o destino? Quién sabía… A partir de entonces Haku llevaría su amuleto consigo a todas partes.


	5. El encargo

Sentados frente a frente, Haku y la menuda anciana tomaban té, mientras esta última le exponía las características de su encargo. Acordaban todo en casa de la alcaldesa, muy comprometida con la aldea y preocupada por sus habitantes.

-No os costará encontrarlos si fingís ser comerciantes. Todos los que vienen por el camino del norte son atacados por esos bandidos… -Le explicaba apesadumbrada.- Los comerciantes decidieron pagar ellos mismos a sus guardaespaldas, pero por ello los productos que traen tienen precios más caros. Eso, si consiguen defenderlos y salen con vida…

Haku miró su tacita humeante de té, la cogió y dio un sorbo mientras meditaba. Le parecían asquerosas las personas que se aprovechaban de los débiles para sacar beneficio, así que estaría encantado de acabar con esos ladrones.

-Tranquila, mi compañero y yo nos ocuparemos. –tomó la mano de la menuda mujer con la suya, que destacaba por su blancura y sus uñas largas y pintadas color azul.- En los próximos días nos vamos a preparar para darles su merecido. No volverán a hacer daño a ningún inocente.

-Gracias.

Haku notó cierto titubeo en su voz, y que la mirada era esquiva en varios momentos. Por tanto, deducía que había algo que le estaba ocultando, ese encargo era algo más.

-Le advierto que cobramos por adelantado, antes de realizar cualquier trabajo.

-Por supuesto, es comprensible por el riesgo que corren.-la alcaldesa se levantó y rebuscó entre los cajones de un armario.- Aquí está, espero que sea suficiente.

El joven ninja contempló sorprendido la cantidad de dinero que contenía la bolsa que le entregaba la anciana. Era sin duda más de lo esperado, y nuevamente eso le hacía sospechar que algo no encajaba. Parecía que esa cantidad monetaria había sido elegida precisamente para incitarle a coger el encargo.

-Gracias por la confianza que depositan en nosotros.-Se guardó el dinero dentro de una de las mangas del kimono.- Ha sido un placer.

Se levantó para irse, y justo en ese momento la mujer pareció decidirse a decir algo, pero la duda la paró en el último instante y calló. En su lugar, se despidió de él amablemente.

-Espero que vaya bien.

Haku se marchó de allí no muy convencido, su ánimo estaba igual que el tiempo, frío y agitado al mismo tiempo. Quería comentar sus impresiones con Zabuza y que le dijera que era todo una tontería, que lo había imaginado, pero seguramente no sería así.

Encontró al ninja más veterano en la habitación del hostal haciendo flexiones en el suelo. Se quedó unos momentos viendo cómo los músculos de sus brazos y espalda se tensaban con fuerza al realizar los ejercicios, Zabuza tenía un cuerpo realmente musculoso y atlético.

-Espero que esa cacatúa te haya pagado debidamente.- rompió el silencio.

Con un suspiro, Haku se sentó en la cama frente a él y se colocó un poco las mangas del kimono mientras contestaba.

-Demasiado bien, diría yo. –le confesó.- Y lo peor de todo es que nos miente descaradamente, o bien no son bandidos, o son más de los que nos dice ella…

Dejó la frase inconclusa, no sabía muy bien cómo exponer lo que pensaba. Impaciente, Zabuza se incorporó y lo miró directamente a los ojos esperando respuestas.

-¿O bien qué? –preguntó Zabuza.

-No sé qué decirte, no lo sabremos hasta que lo veamos, ¿qué crees que debemos hacer, señor Zabuza?

-Bueno, creo que tenemos que hacer el encargo, hasta que no vayamos no lo veremos. Si algo huele demasiado a podrido, nos marchamos y nos quedamos con el dinero sin realizar el trabajo. Las cosas son así.

Ojalá todo fuera tan sencillo como decía su compañero. Haku necesitaba relajarse, un baño de agua bien caliente era el remedio más indicado.

-Voy a darme un baño.

Comenzó a coger la ropa que se pondría después y Zabuza se rió, sabiendo por qué había decidido tan de improvisto darse el baño.

-Recoges flores cuando quieres relajarte, y otras veces tomas baños. Así que supongo que estás estresado.

-O que simplemente necesito un baño. Punto.-le dijo tajante, no estaba de humor.

A Zabuza le daba igual lo que tramaban o bien no le creía, y eso le desquiciaba. La inclinación del mayor para aceptar cualquier desafío para él no era algo bueno, en su opinión debían ser precavidos en todo momento.

-Si quieres que te lave la espalda luego, me llamas.- se rió Zabuza, siguiendo sin darle importancia.

Enfadado entró en el pequeño baño de su habitación y se desnudó. Sintió el frío del ambiente posarse en su piel desnuda, necesitaba entrar en calor. Llenó la bañera de agua caliente y echó en ella unas sales que llevaba siempre consigo y olían divinamente, una mezcla aromática de flores.

Se introdujo en la bañera y exhaló aire con fuerza, expulsando así todas las tensiones acumuladas. Se frotó la piel para lavar cualquier tipo de suciedad y enseguida empezó a notar el alivio del agua caliente en los músculos. Después se recostó en la bañera con los ojos cerrados, ese era su momento favorito del baño, no pensar en nada y simplemente sentirse arropado por el agua.

Se durmió levemente, y le despertó más tarde el tacto de una mano que le acariciaba la mejilla y que conocía muy bien. Abrió los ojos y encontró a Zabuza con mirada preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Déjame, no me has tomado en serio antes, ¿te da igual que nos mientan, que nos traicionen?

-Mira que te duran los enfados. –el ninja resopló y volvió a acariciar la mejilla del joven.- Pues sí, me da igual que los demás me mientan o me traicionen, ¿a quién coño le importan? Mientras tú no lo hagas, estaré bien.

Un poco del enfado y de la preocupación de Haku se disiparon con esas últimas palabras. Era cierto, ¿qué más daban los demás si ellos continuaban juntos? Se incorporó y se sentó en la bañera.

-Llevas tu parte de razón. –Admitió, jugueteando con los finos dedos en el agua.- ¿Qué haces, señor Zabuza?

Zabuza cogió una esponja de la estantería del baño y la empapó en el agua. Sonrió y le miró como si fuera obvio lo que iba a hacer.

-Venía a lavarte la espalda, ¿a que ya no quieres que me largue? Échate el pelo hacia delante.

Haku obedeció complacido, y se recogió el pelo hacia delante, cayendo en una cascada húmeda sobre su pecho. Después, Zabuza comenzó a lavarle la espalda con amoroso cuidado.

-Eres muy agradable cuando te lo propones.

-Esto solo es para que luego me laves la espalda tú, que yo no llego bien.-bromeó Zabuza.

-Mmmm… -Haku fingió pensárselo, con una sonrisa contenida.- Tienes mucha espalda, me tiraría un buen rato frotando.

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, el ambiente se había relajado bastante. Esos momentos en los que bromeaban eran sus favoritos.

-¿Pero lo harás? –insistió Zabuza.

-Claro, cómo no.

Zabuza depósito un beso en la frente de Haku, se levantó y volvió a dejar la esponja en el estante y salió del baño. Una pequeña punzada de decepción sacudió al joven Haku, le apetecía estar más con Zabuza… Pero en fin, se conformaría por ahora.

Fuera, en el dormitorio, Zabuza encontró dos amapolas azules sobre las camas, una sobre cada una. Las cogió y las arrojó por la ventana, no se lo diría a Haku bajo ningún concepto ya que no quería preocuparlo más de lo que estaba. La verdad era que él también estaba muy inquieto, pero se le daba bien fingir.

Al día siguiente, ambos caminaban por el camino del norte con grandes bultos a la espalda. Estaban disfrazados como comerciantes, con ropas sencillas y gastadas por el viaje.

-Creo que deberíamos parar a descansar.

La propuesta de Zabuza le pareció bien, llevaban ya casi dos horas caminando sin haber encontrado a los supuestos ladrones. El camino era totalmente seguro y transitable.

Se acomodaron bajo un árbol, y Haku sacó dos botellas de agua de su mochila. Le dio una a su compañero y ambos bebieron tranquilamente mientras observaban el paisaje.

-Es muy hermoso.- comentó Haku observando la frondosidad de los árboles, y la altura de las montañas al fondo.

-Es cierto, ¿no te gustaría vivir en un lugar así? Podrías contemplar este paisaje todos los días que quisieras, y en las diferentes estaciones del año.

-Me he acostumbrado tanto a viajar, que no puedo imaginármelo.

Zabuza observó más detenidamente, algo había cambiado en el paisaje de repente. Cinco personas caminaban entre los árboles, a lo lejos, e iban hacia ellos tranquilamente. Haku también se dio cuenta y permaneció alerta. Lo curioso era que los cinco individuos no pretendían esconderse, sino que simplemente iban hacia ellos con total naturalidad.

-Prepárate, creo que tenemos aquí a los bandidos que esperábamos.-le dijo Zabuza.

Fue en ese momento cuando Haku se dio cuenta de que conocía muy bien a la mujer que caminaba en el centro, en cabeza y como líder de los otros hombres. Era la mujer que les había entregado amapolas azules, y les sonreía claramente muy feliz de volver a reencontrarse con ellos.


	6. Cara a cara

**He tardado en continuar esta historia, pero aquí traigo otro capítulo. Muchas gracias, como siempre, a las personas que me seguís dejando comentarios y me dais energía para continuar con este fic.**

* * *

Decir que Haku sentía miedo era definirlo de manera suave. Sí, la batalla psicológica que habían librado durante semanas contra aquella mujer había hecho mella en él y ahora sentía temor ante lo que se podía encontrar. Aún así, no pudo hacer otra cosa sino fingir valentía. Un ninja no podía dejar entrever sus debilidades.

-Nos volvemos a ver...-les dijo la hermosa mujer cuando estuvo frente a ellos, junto con los otros individuos.- La verdad, tuve mis dudas con respecto a la cita, pensé que si Zabuza se dejaba engañar tan fácilmente es que no era digno de la fama que se le daba.

El tono mordaz la acompañaba como un complemento indispensable de su persona. Zabuza no se dejó acobardar.

-Pregúntate primero quién ha caído en la trampa de quién, el juego acaba de empezar.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el ninja veterano sacó un artefacto de un bolsillo oculto entre sus ropas. Ni siquiera Haku sabía que lo llevaba escondido, se sorprendió por la rapidez con la que Zabuza lanzó el diminuto explosivo hacia sus atacantes después de escucharse un breve "clic".

A tan corta distancia, no tuvieron margen de reacción y el explosivo estalló en medio de una cortina de humo. Haku y Zabuza dieron un ágil salto atrás para ponerse a una distancia prudencial y comprobar el resultado.

La humareda se despejó dejando a la vista el cuerpo sin vida de uno de los ninjas.

-Ha muerto para proteger a sus compañeros...-concluyó Haku, estupefacto.

-No, no, no. -respondió con una risita una voz familiar tras ellos.- Lo ha hecho para protegerme a mí. Eres un poco... ignorante, Zabuza sí que sabe jugar a este juego.

Rápidamente, se voltearon para encontrar a sus adversarios sobre unas rocas a sus espaldas, mirándolos con superioridad desde las alturas.

La única que no presentaba heridas era la fémina.

No había tiempo para vacilar, Haku concentró su chakra y en unos segundos condensó el aire formando un espejo helado frente a sí y lo cruzó para aparecer justo encima de sus oponentes, que atacó con una lluvia de agujas.

-¡Idiota!-le gritó Zabuza.

Confuso, Haku comprobó como las personas que tenía delante se transformaron en azulados pétalos, ahí ya no había nadie.

-¡Mierda! -el joven apretó los dientes en una mueca de rabia contenida, cayendo entre los pétalos sobre las rocas.- ¡Mierda, mierda...!

No era propio de él hablar así, pero tampoco comportarse tan imprudentemente. Si no hubiera sido tan imprudente, se hubiera percatado de su error antes de cometerlo. Zabuza sí lo sabía y por eso le había insultado.

-¡Han venido a probarnos y les muestras tus mejores armas! ¿Por qué usas tus habilidades? ¡Ya saben que eres un superviviente del Clan Yuki y puedes combinar el viento y el agua! ¡Perfecto!

-Admito que no ha sido muy inteligente...

Zabuza lo miraba furioso, más que a sus adversarios. Haku también estaba furioso pero no sabía ni con quién, a lo mejor era sólo con la situación en general. A lo mejor era sólo consigo mismo.

-Ahora ya saben tu manera de luchar, y además que no piensas antes de actuar.

-Tú también te has defendido...-protestó Haku, sin ánimo.

-He lanzado un arma oculta, todos los ninjas llevamos encima armas ocultas, ¿le he dado alguna pista sobre mis debilidades? No.

Abatido, Haku resopló. Toda aquella misión había sido, además de una pérdida de tiempo, un fastidio que los había hecho discutir.

El saquito de monedas que le había entregado la alcaldesa por el encargo tintineó en el interior de su manga derecha, eso le dio una idea. Haku sonrió.

-Tenemos que agradecerle a la amable alcaldesa tan generoso trabajo.

Lo dijo fingiendo interés, y con gesto teatral intercambió una mirada con su compañero.

-Vayamos a hacerle una última visita.- aprobó Zabuza.- Seguro que se alegrará de vernos.

Rieron para sí. Haku no se consideraba rencoroso, incluso si intentaban hacerle daño era capaz de perdonar. Pero si el perjudicado era Zabuza, sentía que debía castigar a esa persona, o al menos mandarle una advertencia.

Y, a pesar de todo, Zabuza tampoco era rencoroso. Pero, aunque no lo diría en voz alta, le pasaba igual que a Haku: no soportaba la idea de que hirieran a su compañero.

Juntos, emprendieron la vuelta hacia la aldea. Haku estaba algo cansado, así que se agarró del brazo del otro ninja para caminar junto a él y apoyándose un poco.

-A veces me acuerdo de Naruto, en días como hoy.-confesó.

-¿Ese chico? -A Zabuza le sorprendió, no habían hablado mucho de ello desde la derrota. Era un trago amargo.- ¿Por qué precisamente ahora?

-Pelearon contra nosotros y ganaron limpiamente, es todo lo contrario a lo que nos sucede ahora con esta mujer. Ni siquiera sabemos su nombre...

-Ni sus motivos.- añadió Zabuza.

Al atardecer llegaron a la aldea, todos se alegraron de ver de vuelta al "Sr. Sato" y su acompañante. Salvo una excepción, claro está: la alcaldesa. Fue suficientemente prudente como para fingir ante todos alegría, y disimuló bastante bien.

-Deben de estar cansados, -les dijo cuando se hubieron presentado en su casa.- me dijeron que les encantó la posada, ¿no sería una buena idea que se fueran ya a descansar?

El intento de echarles rápidamente era poco sutil, así que Zabuza también fue poco sutil.

-Si tú también quieres descansar plácidamente esta noche, dobla el pago que nos hiciste.-la alcaldesa ya no pudo disimular la mezcla de pánico y rabia, y se frotó las manos nerviosa.- Si no, creo que quizás mañana este pueblo no sabrá que fue de su alcaldesa.

A regañadientes, fue al interior de la vivienda en busca del dinero.

-¿Crees que va a avisar a alguien para que nos eche?-preguntó Haku dudoso.

-No es tan estúpida, sabe que está acorralada.

Pocos minutos después la anciana regresó con otra bolsita de dinero idéntica a la que había entregado a Haku con anterioridad y se la entregó a Zabuza con manos temblorosas.

-No vuelvan a aparecer por aquí...-fueron sus últimas palabras.

-Descuide, no lo haremos.

Satisfechos, se marcharon para pasar la última noche en aquella desagradable aldea.


End file.
